Peppa Goes to Topsy-Turvy Town
Transcript Peppa: It's a good idea to go to different places all around the world. (giggles) Suzy, time to go. Suzy: But... I don't wanna go, Peppa. Peppa: You do! Come on! Take a trip to Topsy-Turvy Town! (runs off, along with Suzy) Peppa and Suzy: Wheeee! (at Topsy-Turvy Town...) George: (giggles) Dine-saw! Peppa: No, George. You can't bring Mr. Dinosaur to Topsy-Turvy Town. You might lose him. George: Aw... Suzy: Come on, George! Topsy-Turvy Town is fun! (at the car wash...) George: Look, big sister! There's car! It went "brrrmm-brrrmm!!" (giggles) Car Driver: Hey! I can't see a thing! (coughs, then mud splatters all over the car) Yuck! Peppa: Ooh! That's much better! (giggles) Suzy: Well, whoop-dee-doo... Peppa: Look! (pan to the left corner of a house) Dog: Woof-woof-woof! Cat: (chasing after the dog) Mrrrrow! Mouse: (chasing after the cat) Squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak! Peppa: Oh... (giggles) What a strange town. (at the gas station...) George: (pushing the car) Excuse me, kind sir. Can the car get tons of gas, please? Man: Of course, George. (gives the dollar bill to George) Here you go. George: Tank-oo. Man: Now let's see... (grabs a mallet, and then slams the car a million times) George: (gasps) NOOOOOOOO!!! (bawls, then runs around into circles) (at the beauty shop...) Peppa: (sees the box full of bows) Ooh! Bows! (puts the pink bow with white stripes on her head) Awwwwwwww, how sweet! (giggles) Man: Pardon me, Miss Peppa. (puts the bow on Peppa's neck) You'll wear your bow... Like so. Peppa: (puts the bow back on her head) I'll take it. (back at the gas station...) (the man is still pounding the car, and George is still crying and running around into circles) George: (stops crying) Huh? What all ruckus?! Where did gas go?! Man: It was sent to Wal-Mart, George. George: (gasps) Wal-Mart? Oh, boy! (giggles) (back at the beauty shop...) Man: Well, Miss Peppa. In Topsy-Turvy Town, you'll wear millions and millions of bows. Suzy: Hey, Peppa. What's-- (gasps) What happened?! Peppa! Do you know that you can wear your bows this week?!! Peppa: Um... I don't know, Suzy. Suzy: I'll suffer. (falls to the floor, and groans) Oh, no... WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!! Peppa: Whoa, that's a heck of a spot. (sighs) Suzy: (stops groaning, then stands up) Heck of a spot?! Where?! Peppa: There's George! George: Hi, big sister. Me is your only brother. Peppa: My only brother?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!? George: That totally convincing, all right. (sighs) (back at home...) (Peppa and Suzy are playing electric race cars at 10:45 P.M.) Peppa: (imitates static) Pink leader to green leader. Suzy: (imitates static) Rainforest leading to 250th floor. Peppa: (imitates static) Roger! (15 minutes later...) Mummy Pig: Peppa! Suzy! Time for bed! Peppa: Not yet, Mummy! Suzy: It can't be over already! (sighs) Mummy Pig: The time is 11:00 P.M. I've already put George to bed. Suzy: That's all right, Mrs. Pig. Peppa: But we want to play some more. Mummy Pig: You can both play tomorrow. Peppa: Okay... (sighs) (at bedtime...) Peppa: Suzy? Suzy: Yes, Peppa? Peppa: Are we gonna play Haggle?! Suzy: Yes! Peppa: Here we go! Suzy: (pulls out a dollar bill) Here's 20. Peppa: Okay. (grabs the dollar bill) Suzy: Which toy you wanna buy? Peppa: (points at a toy robot) Suzy: Sid the Spelling Cyborg. Nice choice. That's five dollars. Peppa: (gives Suzy the dollar bill) Suzy: You're supposed to haggle. Offer me less. Peppa: I think I'm not gonna haggle anymore. Suzy: I said it'll cost five. Peppa: 150 and this is your last offer. Suzy: That time was 3:00 A.M. You said that'll cost 60 dollars! Peppa: I wouldn't haggle because you will give me 25! Peppa and Suzy: THAT'S FINALLY IT!!! WE'RE NOT PLAYING ANYMORE!!! (they both go back to sleep) (end) Notes That's just like the Mickey Mouse Works episode. Will Peppa and Suzy ever go back to Topsy-Turvy Town? Peppa and Suzy are playing with electric race cars at 10:45 P.M. But later, they are playing Haggle at bedtime. This is the first appearance of Sid the Spelling Cyborg. Release Date August 24, 2012 (UK) August 31, 2012 (USA) Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Peppa goes to... Category:Fanon Episodes